Haunted
by Laney1
Summary: The world is ending, and now Raven is trapped in a world she didn’t know existed. But why has she been having these frightening dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Laney. I've decided to try out writing another fan fic and hopefully this time it will go better than the last. Last time I wrote I didn't get many reviews at all and it was very very disappointing. I hope that this time will be a little bit more different than the last. I am writing based on L.J. smith. No I do not own her or her thoughts and ideas. But I do own my characters and my muses. I hope you enjoy the story and please please review. (I started writing this story quite some time ago but I've decided to re-post it because I have been absent for quite some time, but now I'm back and I hope you will all enjoy!)

Darkness: 

Raven groaned. Her body felt heavy, she tried to lift her head but found that she couldn't. A feeling of despair overwhelmed her when she opened her eyes but found she could not see. Desolate shadows crept across her vision; none focusing enough to give her any reason to believe someone was there.

Raven could feel the panic inside herself weighing her down even more. Where was she? This wasn't her bedroom.

She could feel a warm wetness spreading through her clothing, seeming to soak her all the way to the bone. Was she outside? She could feel a gentle wind blowing about her, ruffling her long midnight hair and causing it to spill around her face like water rippling in a pond.

A sudden stifling pain shot through her abdomen and caused a scream to bubble up in Ravens throat.

What's wrong? What's happening to me?

Squeezing her eyes shut Raven hissed in pain. When she opened them again; eerie green eyes met hers. It was a boy. A boy with inhuman beauty and eyes Raven had never seen before, but yet she recognized this boy though she couldn't seem to recall his name.

"Who…" she managed to whisper, tears of pain leaking down her cheeks. She stared in wonder as the boys eyes transformed from the fierce green color to a misty gray color instead. The fierceness was replaced with sorrow and despair. She watched as tears welled in the boy's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Raven…I'm so sorry." The boy sobbed. She could feel his hands pressing down on the pain in her abdomen and she frowned. What was happening? Why was he so sad? Why was she having problems breathing?

Slowly Raven raised her hand, bringing it up to brush her fingertips over the boys tears which had spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Without even knowing where the words were coming from, Raven spoke.

"I love you Kean…don't forget me." And with that she took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she noticed the red liquid dripping from his hand. Blood? She suddenly knew what the wetness was. She suddenly knew why the boy was crying. She was going to die.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far, im sorry its so short. Im only going to be writing a couple chapters at a time. I really appreciate structural criticism and I love to hear from you guys so please review! Thank you all so much and I hope to hear from you in future reviews.

Laney.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one! I know the last chapter was really short and this one isnt going to be any better…its actually probably shorter than the last one. But I promise they will get longer later on. Please review and thanks for reading.

The Boy: 

Raven woke with a shriek. She sat bolt upright in bed, her whole body trembling fiercely, sweat dripping freely down her forehead. She took in a shaky breath and glanced around herself. She was back in her bedroom safe and sound. There was no boy with green eyes. No blood covering her hands. It was all just a dream. A nightmare. Raven sighed and tried to calm herself down. That was the sixth time she had had that dream in the past two weeks. Each time she had the dream it had progressed a little bit more. Brushing her dark hair behind her ears she swung her legs out of bed. There was no way that she would be able to get back to sleep now.

"Stupid reoccurring dream." She muttered as she climbed out of bed and glanced at her bedside clock. It read 6:00am. What could this dream possibly mean? She wondered. Who was that boy and why did she feel like she was connected to him somehow?

I need to go for a drive. She decided. She quickly dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black hoodie with her name printed in gothic letters across the front. As she left her apartment she couldn't seem to get the boy from her dream out of her mind. There was something about him. Something strange that she just couldn't seem to shake.

Climbing into her Saturn she cranked the CD player, Evanescence spilling out into the silence. Pulling out of the apartment complex she allowed her thoughts to wander. Not really paying any attention as to where she was going. She must have been driving for over an hour when she finally blinked and came to. Realizing vaguely where she was.

She was driving right by the wolf creek cemetery. Ravens brows knit in confusion. Why was she way out here on the other side of the city? But just then everything fell into place when she spotted him. He was walking through the tombstones dressed all in black, his face somber and almost disturbed as if he was seeing something she couldn't see. Raven gasped, her eyes widening in shock. It was HIM. The boy from her dreams.

The boy's eyes lifted and fell upon her. A flash of recognition crossed his features before it was quickly replaced by horror. Raven was confused. What was wrong? She turned her attention back to the road in front of her and let out a blood-curling scream.

Well there you go. I know its short and im sorry. But Im just testing this out to see if its worth continuing. Please review and let me know what you think.

Laney


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own L.J. smith. But I do own my story line. And my characters.

The Drop:

Raven's hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. With a swift tug on the steering wheel the car jolted to the right slightly. Instead of crashing head on with the large oak tree just to the side of the road, she clipped the tree instead and went spinning out of control. Raven could feel her stomach all the way in her throat as her car flipped up in the air and landed on its hood. And then darkness consumed her.

The green eyed boy watched in dismay as Ravens car spun and flipped out of control. He cried out in horror when he realized that the car was sliding right for the drop off directly behind the cemetery.

"No!" He yelled, his muscles tensing. He quickly jumped into action and bolted for the mangled car.

The sickening sound of metal scraping against pavement finally ceased as the car came to a stop, teetering dangerously on the edge of the drop off.

The green eyed boy skidded to a stop next to the car. The smell of fresh blood invaded his nostrils and he cussed under his breath.

"Please be alright…damn it you have to be alright!" He muttered through clenched teeth. With both of his hands the boy gripped the upside down driver's side door and pulled with all of his strength. Slowly the hinges of the door gave way and it came right off, something a regular human would be unable to do. The boy dropped to his knees and peered in through the twisted doorway. The sight of Ravens blood spilling over the vinyl seat covers made is stomach churn. Reaching a hand through the mangled hole he felt around inside and his fingers came into contact with flesh. Raven's cheek. Maneuvering his hand slightly he felt for her pulse. He knew she was alive, but for how long?

"c'mon…please…" he found it. The pulse was week but at least it was there. This gave him at least a few minutes to get her out of the car and somewhere safe so she could be healed. The sound of the car groaning caused the boy's head to shoot up. He didn't have much time after all. The car was teetering dangerously on the edge of the drop off. It could fall any minute. The boy cursed again and quickly returned his attention to Raven once more.

"Raven…can you hear me? Please wake up…I need your help to get you out of here." The boy pleaded with Raven's unconscious form. A small groan escaped Ravens lips and her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Raven!" He touched her cheek gently, his fingers sliding across the blood dribbling down her too pale cheek. Ravens eyes flickered open and landed on the boy once again.

"Who…" She croaked. Her voice was dry and painful. She could feel the blood rushing to her head from being upside down for too long.

"Shh…try not to talk. My name is Kean and I'm gonna try to get you out of here. But you have to do me a favor okay?" Kean's voice was calm even though is mind was screaming at him to hurry. Raven nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Kean forced a smile.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Raven nodded again. Her lips twitching slightly as she tried to smile as well.

"Okay, can you reach your seat belt? I need you to undo it so that I can try to pull you out of the car." Raven slowly inched her one free arm towards the clasp that held the seatbelt in place. Her fingers slipped across the metal and she hissed at the jarring pain it brought to her shoulder. Tears slipped down her blood stained cheeks.

"I cant…" she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut, her body trembling with a mixture of shock pain and fear.

"Yes you can! Don't give up. Try again." Kean demanded, trying to keep his voice gentle. Raven swallowed hard and opened her eyes. Resting her soft brown orbs on Kean's light gray/green ones. She nodded slowly and tried again, her hand moving slowly towards the seatbelt clasp one more time. This time she pressed it with a click and squeezed her eyes shut as she was released from the confines of the seatbelt. But she didn't hit the roof of the car like she thought she was going to. Instead she felt warm strong arms gripping her gently around the waist, hauling her out of the car. A cry of pain escaped her lips as her leg was jarred. Kean stopped pulling her from the car and examined the problem. Her leg from the knee down was jammed in between the dashboard and the driver's seat.

Kean gently lowered her to the ground and moved towards her leg. The car groaned again and this time he could feel it shifting towards its doom below. Ravens eyes widened as she realized that the car was going to fall and it was going to take her with it. Before she was able to finish her thought the car gave way and slid down the slope, Raven screamed as she was pulled off the edge right along with it.

"NO!" Kean cried, diving for the edge of the drop off, his hand reaching for Raven hopelessly…

dun dun dun. That's all for now folks. Hope I haven't left you in too much suspense muahaa. I hope you liked this chapter. I know its still pretty short but at least its longer than the first two chapters. Please review and I will continue to post up more chapters.

Laney


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one! Welcome back to chapter four. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I continue to get reviews. Enjoy!

Change:

Kean's hand connected with Ravens wrist and he tightened his hand immediately, stopping her in mid fall. The momentum of the car plummeting to the ground below jarred Ravens leg loose and she screamed in pain as her leg was ripped from the twisted metal.

"Don't let me go!" She cried as she dangled helplessly over the edge of the drop off. The only thing keeping her from falling was Kean's strong grip on her wrist.

"I won't Raven. I promise. Trust me." Kean assured her. Sweat dribbled down Kean's forehead as he struggled to keep a firm grip on Raven. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, bringing Raven up the rock side along with him. When she was finally in his reach he looped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly to his chest as he backed away from the edge of the cliff.

Raven sobbed quietly as Kean lowered her gently to the ground. With one hand he supported her head while the other one pulled his hooded sweater off and placed it under her head for support. Kean's eyes darted over Ravens battered body, processing the extent of the damage. Blood was leaking freely from a large gash above her left eye. There was more blood seeping through her shirt from her abdomen. Kean frowned and eyed her leg, most of the flesh was torn from the limb and what was left was covered in deep gashes that were loosing ample amounts of blood. Raven whimpered and Kean looked up into her face. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her body was thrown into shock. Trembles wreaked havoc on her body as she toughed out the wave of pain. Kean wrapped his hands around her shoulders and squeezed hard, shaking her slightly.

"Raven! Don't go to sleep! Do you hear me?" Kean yelled, shaking her once again. Raven opened her eyes and looked at him, her lips trembling softly.

"S-s-so…c-c-c-c-cold…" Raven stammered quietly. She recognized this scene from somewhere. Kean's hands were pressing down on her abdomen. Just like in her dream. Raven gasped slightly. She knew this. This was just what it was like in her dream. The wind was blowing her hair in wisps around her face. Kean's eyes were wide with fear for her, her own blood was staining the grass around her. She could feel Kean shaking her once again and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Raven…do you trust me?" Kean's eyes were somber. As if he was about to do something he really didn't want to do. His face had changed slightly. Raven couldn't have explained it if she had wanted to. But it was different all the same. Almost scary in a sense.

"I…I…I trust you" she whispered softly. She couldn't possibly explain why she trusted this boy, after all she had just met him, but for some reason her heart was pulling at her, telling her to listen to him. To let him help her. All she new was that she wanted this dream to end and right now she didn't care how. Kean nodded slowly, his eyes hard.

"Okay" And with that he leaned down so that his face was mere inches from Ravens bloody face. Ravens eyes widened slightly, not knowing what to expect but placing all of her trust, all of her heart in this boy from her dream. Raven didn't know what to think when Kean's lips brushed hers softly. She didn't know what to think when she was whisked away into his mind, sparks flying from the skin-to-skin contact between them.

Where am I? Raven narrowed her eyes curiously. She glanced down at herself. She was fine. There was no blood. Her clothes weren't ripped and she wasn't in pain anymore.

W-what's going on? Raven spun around in a circle, trying to put things in place. Trying to figure out just where she was. It was dark all around her. The only light came from a small doorway directly in front of her. And it wasn't normal light either. It looked like an electrical current of some sort. Raven couldn't help it. She could feel herself being pulled towards the doorway by some outside force. Her legs were moving but she wasn't moving them herself.

It's all right Raven…trust me…remember? The voice was Kean's. But where was he? Raven spun around again but there was no sign of him.

K-Kean? What's going on?

Look Raven…I know this sounds corny…. but walk towards the light…then you'll understand. Kean's voice interrupted her thoughts once again. He was right, it did sound corny, but Raven found herself following her Dream boy's orders. As she neared the doorway she had to squint to see, the light was so bright it was blinding her. She hesitated at the doorway for only a moment and then she was in and pitched into a whole new strangeness. Raven stepped through the door and gasped. She could see herself. And Kean. He was leaning over her, his lips pressed to her neck. But wait. He wasn't kissing her neck. He was biting it. Ravens eyes widened in horror. This wasn't possible. She could feel a presence behind her and she spun around wildly. It was Kean. He was frowning down at her. His eyes were so sad.

K-Kean? Raven stammered, backing away slightly, her hand flying to her throat. Kean's hand reached out and took hold of her wrist gently.

I didn't want to do this Raven…I hope you understand…but there was no other way.

Kean's mouth never moved but Raven could hear his voice in her head, all around her.

I don't understand Raven whispered. Trying to remain calm. Kean nodded slowly.

I cant explain much now…but I promise I'll tell you everything later

Raven nodded. She didn't know why but she trusted Kean's every word, she knew he wasn't out to hurt her. She glanced down at her body, all battered and bloody, and Kean's strong frame leaning over her. But then why was he biting her?

You're a vampire Raven didn't know how she knew. It was just a feeling she got when she looked at him; there was something different about him, an inhuman beauty. Kean nodded.

Yes Raven swallowed hard at his answer.

and…and your changing me…into one too… Ravens voice wavered slightly, she was terrified yet intrigued at the same time. Kean's eyes flashed with sadness.

Yes…it's the only way…otherwise… otherwise… he couldn't bring himself to say it. But Raven knew what he was going to say.

Otherwise I'll die. she finished for him. Kean nodded. Raven smiled softly. He was trying to save her…but why?

Why do you care weather I die or not? she asked gently, her eyes searching his, she had the answer before he even spoke it out loud.

Because I love you Raven…I have for so long he seemed to be struggling with his words …we're soul mates. I've been watching you and protecting you for so long…and now… Kean turned away, his voice catching.

And now…the only way to protect me is to change me into a vampire. Raven finished the sentence for him once again. She was surprised at how well she was taking this. And she was surprised that she actually believed all this nonsense. But she did. She knew it was true. She didn't know how she knew it was true, she just knew.

Right. Raven smiled up at him.

Don't feel bad Kean…I know your doing what's best…I don't fully understand everything right now…but I know I will…I trust you. Kean smiled, he reached out for her and she slid comfortably into his arms. Yes…this was defiantly meant to be. Raven closed her eyes, she could feel herself slipping back into her own body…back to the pain, yet she could still feel the comforting embrace of Kean's arms around her and she knew she would be alright.

Enjoy enjoy

Laney


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger: 

When Raven woke up she was totally confused. Where was she now? The last thing she remembered was Kean leaning over her and telling her everything would be all right. And now she was in a bedroom that she did not recognize. And she was alone.

Raven sat up with a jolt and felt a wave of dizzying pain overwhelm her and force her to lay back down. Blinking away the dizziness Raven glanced about the room, trying to figure out where she was. The bed she was laying on was solid oak with rose-colored lace curtains draped about the canopy, enclosing her in a cloud of pink. The comforter was red velvet and the sheets were silk. The room was spread open, nothing cluttering or messy about it. There was a large oak dresser on the far wall with a huge golden mirror perched on top.

Raven glanced in the mirror and gasped. She was pale. Deathly pale. And there was an inhuman quality about her. Her lips were full and red, her hair midnight black with a tinge of purple highlighting it. It fell in small waves about her shoulders, all the way down to her back. Raven traced her tongue over her teeth and gasped slightly; she pressed a finger to her tongue and glanced down at the red liquid lining her fingertip. Blood. Her teeth were razor sharp and with just the sight of her own blood sitting on her finger she could feel her k-9 teeth beginning to grow and lengthen until they were indenting her lower lip.

Her eyes flicked back to the mirror and she gasped once again. Instead of her eyes being their regular murky brown color they were fiery silver, burning into the mirror with hunger. Blinking her eyes again and giving her head a quick shake Raven glanced back into the mirror. Her eyes were back to normal and her teeth were aligned perfectly all the right shape and size. Ravens stomach gave a loud growl and she frowned. She was hungry…but not for anything normal. She glanced down at her finger again and licked at the sticky red substance. Yes…that is what she wanted. Blood. Raven tried to sit up once again, this time she was more successful and she didn't fall back down again. That's when she realized the pain…or rather the lack of pain. She tossed the covers to the side and gazed down at her leg. It was perfect, not a single gash marred her skin, and all that was left to remind her of the terrible accident was a long pale thin scar running down her shin. Someone had thrown away her ripped and mangled clothing and replaced them with an elegant white nightgown that fit her body like a glove; it formed to every curve and was so light she could have sworn she was wearing nothing at all. A noise outside the bedroom caught Ravens attention and she listened intently, not realizing that voices were not just behind her door like she was expecting because they sounded so loud…but rather the voices were downstairs in the far corner of the house.

"Kean…she's gonna be fine…she just needs her rest! Now I order you to leave her alone until she wakes up. Got it!" The woman's voice was soft and gentle, not harsh and ordering like she was trying to be. Raven could hear Kean sigh softly, his voice sounded sad and disturbed.

"I know Tyne…sorry…its just…I'm so worried about her…I really didn't want it to come to this…" Raven could hear movement downstairs and she assumed the girl named Tyne was comforting Kean.

"I know dear…but trust me…its probably better this way…you know what could have happened if the wrong people got their hands on her…" Raven raised an eyebrow curiously. What were they talking about? She would have to remember to talk to Kean about it later…but right now she was just too hungry. Raven grumbled slightly, she wasn't sure if her legs were strong enough to support her quite yet…but she was just so hungry she had to get to Kean. She sighed softly.

Kean…if only you could hear me…

Raven? Your awake? She could hear Kean's voice in her mind and she narrowed her eyes slightly. How was this possible? She could hear Kean running up the stairs and pinpointed the exact moment that he would slam open the door.

Kean entered the room, his features wild. Even though Raven was all cleaned up and healed, Kean was not quite so fortunate. His face was streaked with blood, her blood she assumed. He was covered in dirt and grass stains and his dark hair was disheveled and drooping in his eyes. Raven had to hold back a giggle. But even though he was dirty and displaced he was still the most handsome boy that Raven had ever set her eyes on. Maybe it was just because of the fact that he was her soul mate…but she enjoyed the sight all the same. When he reached the bed he took her into his arms and embraced her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again. Ravens eyes widened slightly at his strength but she quickly settled into his arms, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"I'm okay…" She said, trying to reassure him. He smiled softly.

"Yeah" Raven suddenly felt weak, her body slumped against Kean. His eyes widened slightly.

"Dammit…I forgot…" he quickly scooped her into his arms and half jogged half ran out of the room. Ravens eyes slid shut and she could feel small tremors wreaking havoc on her body.

and that's all for now folks…trust me it will get more interesting as we go…just at a slow point right now. Laney


	6. Chapter 6

The Night World:

"TYNE!" Kean's voice shouted as he bolted down the long winding stairs of the mansion, instead of hitting every step as he went down he jumped from the middle of the staircase where it started to curve and landed at the bottom with a thud, Raven clutched protectively in his arms.

A very short blond girl with gray eyes rushed into the room, her short honey colored hair falling in tufts around her face. The long black skirt that she wore twirled around her ankles and nearly caused her to trip.

"What? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded as she came to an abrupt stop as she saw Kean leap from the staircase.

"I need your blood . . . or rather . . . Raven does." Kean rushed his words, barely making any sense to Tyne, but just enough that she could understand the main parts of his words. She raised a delicate eyebrow and frowned slightly.

"Kean . . ."She breathed. "You are always doing this to me . . . pretty soon I'm not gonna have any blood left to give." She shook her head and walked over to raven, brushing her long dark hair away from her face.

"Please Tyne . . . I'll make it up to you . . . I promise." Kean rushed. As he made his way quickly into the living room where two huge maroon leather corner couches were waiting for him. He set Raven down gently on the larger of the two couches and took her hand in his.

"Alright alright. . . you know I could never say no anyway. . . you are my cousin and all." Tyne answered as she followed the two of them into the room, tugging up the sleeve of her shirt as she walked, revealing the pale skin of her wrist. Kean didn't seem to hear her because he was busy trying to get Raven to look at him.

"Raven . . . you have to eat now. . . Tyne is going to give you her wrist and you have to drink . . . alright?" Raven's eyes rolled around loosely, finally landing on Kean's worried face. She whimpered slightly and Kean frowned.

"Okay Tyne . . . hurry . . . she's so weak." Kean jumped to his feet and moved out of the way so Tyne could sit next to his soul mate.

"Well no wonder . . ." Tyne rolled her eyes casually. "She lost so much blood before you turned her it was a wonder I could heal her in the first place." And with that Tyne plopped down on the couch next to raven and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Hun. My name is Tyne, I'm your soul mates cuz, now drink up before he has a conniption fit." And with that, Tyne raked a long pointed fingernail across her left wrist and placed it in front of Ravens mouth. As soon as Raven saw the blood bubbling up out of the small cut she could feel her K-nine teeth elongate and push on her lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly, her tongue licking at her lips. She couldn't fight the sudden urge to just grab Tyne's wrist and drink until there was no blood left in her body. Slowly and with a shaky hand Raven took hold of Tyne's arm and brought her wrist closer to her lips. Her mind was screaming at her to stop. This just wasn't right. She was about to drink another person blood. But her body wouldn't listen to her minds cries. Besides. She reasoned with herself. I'm a vampire now . . . I have to drink blood. And with that last thought her tongue darted out and licked some of the blood off of Tyne's oozing wrist. As soon as the blood was in her mouth she couldn't seem to stop herself. The next thing she knew she was sinking her fangs into Tyne's delicate wrist and drinking to her hearts content. She could feel Tyne wince a bit and for a moment felt a stab of guilt wash over her. But the guilt was quickly washed away by the blood lust that overwhelmed her. She had to have more. The crimson liquid was pouring down her throat and she just couldn't get enough. All good things have to come to an end she realized when she felt Kean's hands pulling gently on her shoulders and she felt the Tyne's wrist leave her mouth. She quickly licked up the excess blood from her lips and blushed.

"Sorry dear . . . but that's enough. Otherwise I won't be able to heal myself later on." Tyne said; her voice melodic and gentle.

"I . . . I'm sorry . . . did I hurt you?" Raven asked, her eyes flashing with worry as her fangs slowly started to disappear. Tyne shook her head and grinned.

"Oh no, don't worry about it dear, your mate here is always bringin people by to feed offa me . . . I'm used to it by now." Tyne laughed and Raven couldn't help but grin as she looked over at Kean who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's not true and you know it." He muttered, his attention turning back to Raven.

"How are you feeling?" Kean could have kicked himself mentally, how was she feeling? She almost died and he was asking her how she was feeling! Raven felt herself blush at his words.

"Much better. Thank you…. both of you." She smiled. Tyne glanced between the both of them and rolled her eyes.

"Alright…. I'll take the hint…. you two just HAVE to be left alone now…." And with that she got up and sauntered out of the room, calling over her shoulder.

"I got some new spells to whip up anyway…. have fun children!" And with that she disappeared around the corner. Raven turned her head to face Kean as he flopped down on the couch beside her and wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulders.

"Spells?" She asked, her brow knit in confusion. Kean sighed and shifted positions so he was half facing her and half leaning against the back of the couch.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Raven smiled as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You can take your time…. but yes there is a lot I don't understand right now…. and I really need to know." Kean nodded and smiled slowly in return.

"Don't worry…. I'll explain everything. It's just…. some of it you may not want to hear." Raven nodded solemnly.

"That's what I expect." And with that Kean started to tell the tale of the night world and all the creatures in it; the good and the evil. He told her of circle Daybreak, which he was a current member of. He also spoke of the apocalypse and the end of the world. He finally told her of the wild powers, and when he got to this point he stopped. His eyes were searching hers worriedly. There was something he wasn't telling her. And Raven was determined to find out.

"So there are four wild powers right?" Raven asked once again. Kean nodded.

"And only three are found?" Kean nodded.

"Do you guys have any idea of who the fourth one is?" Kean nodded once again, his face looked sad.

"Who?"

Dun Dun Dun….that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed. Trust me it will get better I just gotta do all the building up to the facts first! So continue to read and enjoy!

Laney


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Intruders: 

Raven could feel the warm water trying to drown away all her problems. She sighed softly as the water poured down her face and caught in her hair, soaking it and causing the long silky tendrils to tangle in curls around her shoulders. She knew she couldn't stay in this shower forever. She knew she had to face reality sooner or later. But reality was so much different now. She didn't have a family that would be worried and out looking for her. After all, they had been killed when she was only twelve years old. Her mother, her father and two older brothers. She shook her head hard, water droplets spilling out over the shower stall wall. No. She wouldn't think about this now. She was over the pain it had caused her. Or at least that's what she led herself to believe. But that wasn't what was bothering her in the first place anyway. It was the fact that she would never be able to go back to her home. The place that she had made for herself after her parents had died. She would never be able to go back to school. To see anyone that she had grown up with. She never did have any friends. Most people thought she was strange and kept away from her. Especially after her family had died. She just narrowed it down to the fact that they couldn't think of anything to say to her. She didn't blame them. But she couldn't bring herself to understand their reasoning. Raven sighed again. No, that wasn't really the problem either. Kean had told her who the final wild power was believed to be. Raven was shocked at his answer. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that SHE was the wild power. She had no idea where Kean got this thought from, but she was positive it couldn't be true. When she had told Kean this all he had said in return was that he hoped she was right. Raven furrowed her brow thoughtfully. If she was the wild power, which she was positive she wasn't…. but IF she was…. she would be in a lot of danger. Raven turned her head upwards so the water rushed over her face. How could they possibly believe she was the Wild power? She couldn't seem to remember any extraordinary events of any kind, nothing that would link her to being a wild power anyway.

Ravens thoughts were so jumbled and confused that she didn't even hear the bathroom door inching open, she didn't feel the cool wisp of air rushing through the shower stall and cooling her skin slightly. She only snapped back to reality when she heard a shrill scream coming from downstairs and a loud crash that seemed to shake the floor she was standing on. Raven jumped, she quickly turned off the shower and reached for a nearby towel, wrapping it tightly around herself. Only then did she hear the sound of someone else breathing close by…. too close. Ravens first instinct was to panic, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. No. She couldn't do that. Her mind was racing as to what she could do. She knew the visitor was just outside the shower stall, standing on the other side of the shower curtain. She could see the outline of a large figure inching his way closer to the stall. Raven braced herself. Just a little closer….a little closer she thought, as she watched the silhouette move towards her, arms outstretched. Now! Raven leapt, she caught the shower curtain with both hands and lurched forward, her body slammed into the figure and he let out a low grunt as she shoved him hard into the wall, the shower curtain quickly became entangled around him as he struggled to be free, his arms groping for her in anger.

"Get back here you little wench!" He snarled just before raven kneed him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, she shoved him hard from the side and he went sliding into the side of the bathtub. A loud CLUNK ringing out as his head connected with the side of the bathtub. Raven bolted, her hands gripped the towel she had wrapped around herself. She thrust the door open and took off down the hallway. She could hear some sort of scuffle coming from downstairs so instead, she headed for the bedroom that she had woken up in earlier on that day. She slammed the door behind herself and flicked the lock. Raven gasped in the much-needed air as the fear of reality quickly began to sink in. Her mind quickly brought her back to her senses, telling her that she could not fight wearing nothing but a towel. She rushed to the closet, pulling open the doors and glancing at the large wardrobe inside. She chose a black hooded sweater, that looked to be Tynes; judging by the size, and a pair of black slacks. The only somewhat decent outfit in the closet, to her standards anyway. She turned to the bed, locating her newly cleaned underwear. Just as she was finishing pulling the clothing on she heard a large thud against her door. Ravens eyes shot towards the door. Watching in horror as someone tried to break into the bedroom from the outside. Ravens eyes flew wildly around the room, stopping on the window. She took one more glance at the quickly buckling door and bolted for the window. Peering out she realized that she was way too high up to jump, but there was a small ledge running along the side of the house that led right to the garage roof; which happened to be a lot closer to the ground. With a quivering sigh Raven pulled herself through the window, just as the door broke open behind her. She planted herself firmly against the side of the house, inching her way along the tiny edge, praying to God that she wouldn't fall. The man from the bathroom appeared in the window, his low raspy voice chilling her to the bones, his hand scraped across her arm as he angrily reached for her. Raven screamed, pulling away as much as she could without slipping right off the ledge.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she pulled herself carefully along the ledge making her way steadily towards the garage roof. The man just growled, pulling himself back into the window and disappearing from sight.

Kean snarled menacingly as his foot connected with one of the intruder's necks, snapping it instantly. With his fists clenched and his teeth bared he spun around, grabbing Tynes attacker by the back of the shirt and hurling him into a nearby wall. He gripped Tynes arm gently.

"You okay?" Tynes eyes were wide with fear that was quickly being replaced by anger.

"I'm fine…. thank you." she forced a small smile. Kean simply grunted. His features hard and cold. A scream from upstairs caught his attention and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"Raven!" Kean turned abruptly heading for the stairs when Tyne grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Wait!" her eyes were closed and she seamed to be concentrating. "Outside!" she blurted, her eyes flying open as she tugged on Kean's arm, urging him towards the front door.

Raven's eyes were wide as she realized that the gap between the house and the garage was much larger than she had expected. She took a deep breath, her eyes flicking about, trying to find an alternative. But there was none. She would have to try to jump the gap. Raven's fingers gripped the side of the house for dear life. The brick was sticking to her cloths and ripping at her skin, but she still held tight. With one more deep breath and a determined scowl, Raven leapt. She couldn't help the scream that burst through her lips as her body fell short of the garage roof; her upper body hit the roof with a thud, knocking the wind from her, while her lower body dangled helplessly. Taking a deep breath and groaning with the effort, Raven slowly began to pull herself up onto the rooftop. Once on top she rolled onto her back, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath and calm down. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared in shock as the man from the bathroom stared down at her, a wicked smirk on his face.

Well that's all for now. hope you enjoyed. Please please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

Laney


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret:

Ravens eyes were wide with fear as they stared upward at the man hovering above her.

"Hello birdie…long time no see…you know, that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom is gonna cost you!" he snarled as he grabbed Raven by her damp hair and yanked her to her feet.

Raven hissed loudly at the feeling of her hair being yanked from her skull.

"What do you want!" she growled as she struggled against his hold on her hair.

The man caught her arm before she could take a swing at him and he pinned it behind her back at a painful angle.

"You know exactly what I want, wild power!" he retorted, his eyes boring into the back of her head with utter hatred.

Raven flinched. How could they know already? Why did they think she was the wild power? Where was Kean?

"Let her go you bastard!" Came Kean's angry voice from below where they were standing.

Raven's heart leapt.

"Kean!" she cried.

"Shut up!" the man yelled, throwing Raven to the side. Ravens eyes widened in horror as she landed on the edge of the garage roof, half of her body sliding from the rooftop. The only thing keeping her from falling was a good grip on the siding.

"Don't even think about it!" the man snarled as Kean made a move to go to Raven's aide. The man stood over Raven, a stake in his hand.

Raven gasped, her heart dropping as she saw the stake. She may be new at the whole vampire thing, but she knew that a crazy man positioning a stake at her heart was a very very bad thing. She grit her teeth together as she struggled to hang on to the edge of the building.

Kean stopped dead in is tracks as he saw the stake pointed at his soul mate. He hardly even noticed Tynes cold hands wrapped around his arm. He only noticed her when her nails bit into his skin, drawing his attention away from the scene folding out in front of him.

"What!" he hissed at the witch, his teeth clenched.

"I have a plan!" she growled back, releasing her grip on Kean's arm finally, her eyes darting back to Raven and the crazy man on the roof.

Kean watched Tyne carefully as her eyes slipped closed and she sunk into one of her trance like states. What could she possibly be doing?

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she narrowed them on the man.

"He's a shifter…a hawk…his name is Taka Kyogikai"

Kean blinked, looking back at the man on the roof, his eyes wide with surprise.

"How did you do that?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the man.

Tyne shook her head, punching Kean in the arm slightly.

"Never mind that now idiot…you have his stats…now deal with him." She hissed, glaring at her cousin and rolling her eyes.

Kean nodded, taking a small step forward.

"Release her Kyogikai!" He yelled, his fangs sliding easily down over his lower lip, his eyes flaring silver.

Taka's eyes widened in utter shock, his attention taken away from Raven for the moment.

"What! How did you…" Raven cut him off as she seized the opportunity to yank herself up onto the roof and shove him hard from behind; he fell with a solid thud to the roof, the stake skittering out of his reach and falling to the ground below. Raven then leaped to her feet and backed away from Taka, her eyes narrowed on him dangerously. She wasn't truly afraid of falling from the roof, she probably would have survived, her powers new to her and all, but she wasn't completely naïve, Kean had explained to her some of the benefits of being a vampire. But Raven would rather not injure herself further, that would make it much more difficult for their escape. She wasn't too sure where all these thoughts were coming from, her instincts maybe?

In a flash Kean was at her side, having leaped the distance from the ground to the roof in mere seconds. He positioned himself directly between Raven and Taka, his arm stretched out in front of her protectively, tearing her away from her muses.

"Leave Taka…. and I will spare your life." He stated coldly

Taka scrambled to his feet, his eyes glaring daggers into Kean, but he made no attempt to get to Raven again. He simply looked at her, his evil smirk returning to his features.

"You better ask your boyfriend here some questions about his past my dear…. you may find out more about him than you are bargaining for"

Kean's features grew hard, his jaw tightening visibly.

"Shut up Taka…" he hissed.

Raven glanced back and forth between the two slowly, but before she was able to ask what Taka meant his arms were raised in the air and he was transforming, and in a flash he was airborne, the cry of a hawk drifting downwards to her ears.

"Kean? What did he mean?" her voice was soft, curious and oddly frightened. What could Kean possibly have kept from her that would be so important?


End file.
